Pra Sempre!
by giozinhah
Summary: Eu vou viver...Deixar o tempo passar...Mas fecho meus olhos...E ainda vejo o seu olhar...Voce se foi...E deixou a solidao...O sol se escondeu...E levou voce de mim...mais tudo pode mudar...se vc voltar...pois vou te levar...dentro do coracao...Pra sempre,
1. Default Chapter

**PS:** Bom gente essa é a minha primeira fic de LOTR!

Entaum provavelmente naum estejah taum boa quantu eu queria q ficasse, maix eu espero q com o apoio de vcs eu possa ir melhorandu cada vez maix!

**Disclaimer:** Bom é claro q o nem o Leggy nem nenhum dos personagens (exceto a Personagem nova e os pais dela), naum me pertencem!

Bom é issu ai espero q vcs curtam bastante a fic!

**_Capitulo 1_**:

_**Se você não esta aqui!**_

"_Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente"._

Você vai embora?Mais porque? – Um jovem elfo, que aparentava ter no Maximo 15 anos, perguntava a em quanto lagrimas escorriam por seu belo rosto.

Porque nossos adas(pais) não são mais amigos! – Respondia uma elfa, de mesma idade, cabelos escuros e brilhantes como se fossem a noite sendo premiada com o brilho da lua cheia e olhos verdes brilhantes como estrelas, em quanto tentava sem sucesso conter as lagrimas que lhe caiam por sobre o rosto.

Tiniwiel! Vamos! – Um elfo com cabelos escuros como os da menina, e com um misto de raiva e magoa nos olhos pegava a filha pela mão, e olhava em volta a procura da esposa.

Mais Ada eu não quero ir! – Ela tentava argumentar com o pai sem muito sucesso

eu sei disso sell nin(minha filha)!Mais nossa presença não é mais bem vinda em Mirkwood! Tinawien! Vamos! – Disse chamando a esposa.

Já estou aqui Fówyn! – Naquele momento duas mulheres entraram no grandioso salão do castelo, a única diferença entre elas era a cor do cabelo, pois uma(a q parecia ser Tinawien) tinha cabelos escuros, enquanto q a outra possuía cabelos claros as duas igualmente com os olhos cheios de água e com lagrimas escorrendo, o Legolas foi ate a mãe e disse:

Nana(mãe) eu não quero q a Tiniwiel vá embora! – imediatamente a elfa de cabelos claros abraçou o filho e disse:

Eu também não meu amor! Mas nós não podemos fazer nada! – E novamente seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Adeus Anadriewen!Pequeno Legolas, cuidem-se! Tinawien, Tiniwiel temos que ir! – Falou novamente Fówyn, pegando a filha pela mão e se retirando com sua mulher e sua filha para o portão, enquanto Thranduil se postava ao lado da mulher e do filho como um homem austero e arrogante que sempre fora, e que agora só tenderia a piorar. Quando Tiniwiel conseguiu se soltar da mão do pai e correu de volta para dar mais um abraço em Legolas e sufocado pelos soluços dizer:

Desculpe por não poder cumprir a promessa! - -Depois se afastou e ainda chorando voltou para perto do pai e da mãe, e a ultima vez que ele a viu foi através da pequena janela da carruagem que a levaria para longe dele, com a mão erguida em sinal de adeus e os olhos transbordando em lagrimas.

Foi quando Legolas abriu os olhos depois de uma sacudida de um dos gêmeos, ele não sabia bem direito já que os dois eram tão parecidos.

Puxa ate q enfim! Já não agüentava mais sacudir você! – Respondeu Elrohir, enquanto ele e Elladan riam sem parar da cara do amigo.

Eu disse a eles para te deixarem dormir!Mas você sabe como eles são nunca me escutam! – Estel disse se referindo atenção que os irmãos davam a sua opinião com relação a assuntos banais

E quem disse que irmãos mais novos têm que ser escutados? – Perguntou Elrohir, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Pois se eu tivesse irmãos mais novos eu os ouviria sempre! – Disse Legolas.

Isso me faz lembrar de alguma coisa! Pelo menos deveria... – Elrohir falou pensativo.

Ande diga logo o que é? – Estel disse curioso.

Humanos! Sempre curiosos! – Elrohir tentou fazer uma graça mais sem muito sucesso já que todos demonstravam curiosidade – O que? Se eu lembrasse diria!

Seu cabeça de vento! – Elladan deu um tapa no irmão, como se assim ele fosse se lembrar.

Bom seja lá o que for, pode esperar, já estamos chegando! – Disse Legolas enquanto olhava pela janela do coche que os levava ate Valfenda.

Assim que o coche parou em frente ao palácio de Elrond, eles ouviram um belíssimo som de harpa.

Era isso! – Disse Elrohir batendo na cabeça e chamando a atenção dos outros para si – Tiniwiel esta aqui!

**Continua...**

**PS2:** e ai gostarão?Sim?Não? Comentem!


	2. Pra Sempre 2

Bom meninas! Ai esta o novo cap.!

Espero que voces gostem!

Bom maix antes eu queria fazer umas observaçõeszinhas...

1° é q o FF deu a loca e naum quer dexar eu botar travesão em commeço de linha...e por issu eu peço desculpas se ficar um pouco confuso!

2° eu queria agradecer aqui em cima(apesar de tb estar agradecendu lah embaixo) a duas pessoas, uma é a Sadie pq foi lendu o nvo cap. Da fic dele q eu consegui inspiração pra

poder terminar esse cap. Aqui!

É a outra é a Annie, que é minha Beta mais que oficial, a minha migana que me ajudou a desimpacar quandu eu naum tinha mais ideias, q naum me deixou desanimar quandu eu fiquei sem inspiração, e que corrigio os meus erros de gramatica(q naum saum pocos digasse de passagem...rs...) é issu ai Ann esse cap é didicado pra vc principalmente e pra Sadie!

Brigadaum meninas!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O que? – Legolas e Aragorn perguntaram surpresos.

Seu tonto! Você ainda não tinha contado pra eles? Porque é que você não contou hein! Aposto que também não falou nada do baile – Disse Elladan

Baile? Que baile? – Perguntou Aragorn, enquanto Legolas entrava em uma espécie de transe, aquele simples nome, o levou de volta para o passado e para o sonho que tivera... mas aquilo não tinha sido um sonho e sim parte de um passado a muito não lembrado, porém não esquecido.

Quando voltou a si, as portas da Casa de Elrond já se abriam. Elrond e um pequeno grupo de elfos chegavam para os receber calorosamente (tão calorosamente que Legolas pensou que fosse ser sufocado pelo abraço que recebeu de Elrond), mas entre os muitos abraços dados ele não teve o que mais ansiava em receber. Ela não estava entre o grupo, ele sabia que não estava, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda se lembrava claramente do cheiro dela, do seu sorriso, do sei jeito meigo de ser, dos seus olhos brilhantes como as estrelas, do seu abraço... Ah aquele abraço... nenhum se comparava ao dela.

Mas ele tinha que achá-la, tinha que vê-la, saber como ela estava, porque nunca mandara cartas, nem avisos, e era isso que ele ia fazer. Já tinha decidido; iria procurá-la em todos os cantos da casa se fosse preciso.

Já estavam se dirigindo para dentro da casa, mas quando ele finalmente conseguiu se ver livre daquela confusão toda e estava pronto para procurá-la, Elrond o pegou pelo o braço. Fazendo o mesmo com Aragorn e os conduzi-o para seus quartos, enquanto conversavam pelo caminho:

Vocês dois devem estar cansados! - falou Elrond com sua voz patriarcal – Afinal! Duvido que Elrohir os tenha deixado dormir!

Não estou com sono mestre Elrond. – Legolas protestou, afinal ele não queria mais dormir.

Não está agora, meu caro Legolas. Quero ver mais tarde. Não espero ver nenhum de "meus filhos" dormindo em meio ao baile! – Elrond deu um sorriso.

Ada que baile é esse? – Perguntou Aragorn curioso.

Ah...pensei que Elrohir tive-se lhes contado! Afinal, ele estava tão empolgado! – Falou Elrond pensativo.

Tudo bem, ada, já entendemos que não quer nos contar! – Aragorn respondeu um pouco cabisbaixo.

Estel! Sabe muito bem que não é nada disso! Só quero que descansem um pouco antes de começarem a se agitar feito duas crianças que são! – Elrond falou tentando animar o filho o que de fato surtiu efeito, porque a simples menção de seu antigo nome, o fez sorrir como uma criança. – Então agora vão descansar, trarei comida para vocês, mas procurem dormir, sim! – Falou Elrond quando chegaram as portas dos quartos.

Mas Mestre?... – Legolas tentou argumentar

Sem protestos Legolas – Elrond o interrompeu já virando de costas, e quando já estava longe dos ouvidos do príncipe sussurrou – Vou ter que arrumar uma outra maneira de fazê-lo dormir...

Elrond podia ser visto saindo do quarto de Legolas com uma bandeja, enquanto o jovem príncipe caia em um sono profundo – Desculpe por fazê-lo dormir desse jeito criança. Você necessita de descanso.

Ada o que o senhor deu pra ele? – Foi exatamente a primeira pergunta feita por Estel assim que Elrond entrou em seu quarto trazendo o seu lanche.

Tinha certeza que me faria essa pergunta! Bom, eu só lhe dei algumas ervas que o farão dormir por umas duas horas, assim como essas que vou dar a você, íon-nin! Vocês precisam descansar e tenho certeza de que nenhum dos dois está disposto a isso!

Legolas já se preparava para sair do quarto, tinha dormido demais e agora pensando bem, ele sabia porque tinha dormido. Claro! Porque não pensou que o mestre saberia de suas intenções. Mas antes que pudesse girar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu e dois gêmeos serelepes entraram correndo:

Oras, mas o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Legolas surpreso.

Fique quieto Legolas! Estamos nos escondendo do ada! – Respondeu Elrohir.

Correção você está se escondendo! Eu não fiz nada! – Falou Elladan se colocando a salvo das travessuras do gêmeo. Enquanto Legolas assistia a tudo aquilo aturdido.

E sinto em lhes informar que foi uma péssima escolha vir para cá! – Uma voz austera e poderosa os fez voltar sua atenção para a porta.

Ada! – Elrohir engoliu em seco

O que você fez agora? – Elrond olhou tentando conter o riso da expressão do filho.

Ada é mais fácil o senhor perguntar o que ele não fez! – Respondeu Estel já entrando no quarto.

Ah! Estel você também já acordou! Que ótimo assim os quatro podem me contar como foi que estiveram enquanto estavam longe de Imladris! – Falou Elrond já se sentando sobre a cama de Legolas e esperando enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo.

Enquanto Elrond escutava pacientemente os relatos dos gêmeos, a mente de Legolas vagava livremente, até que ele escutou novamente, um som de harpa, e sua atenção voltou totalmente para aquele som.

E quanto a você Legolas? Como foi a sua estada longe de Imladris? – Perguntou Elrond se voltando para o príncipe.

Hã? Me desculpe! O que senhor disse? – Legolas perguntou desnorteado.

O que fez em sua estada longe de Imladris?

Enquanto Legolas explicava sobre as suas patrulhas e outras coisas sem muito interesse. A tarde foi passando e quando se deram conta o sol já estava baixo e foi neste momento que Erestor entrou:

Elrond sinto muito interrompê-los mais creio que já esteja na hora de se arrumarem! Logo os convidados estarão chegando!

Você esta certíssimo meu nobre Erestor! Por isso, crianças, tenho que deixá-los sos.

Legolas e Estel estavam conversando como a muito tempo não faziam, quando os gêmeos chegaram:

Viu? Falei que eles já estariam aqui! – Elrohir falou enquanto atravessavam o salão.

Tudo bem Elrohir! Você ganhou! – Disse Elladan pacientemente.

E como eu ganhei, eu vou dançar com ela hoje! – Ele falou convencido.

Mas nem pensar! Você já dançou com ela antes de nós irmos buscá-los! – Elladan se mostrou indignado.

Mas Dan... Eu ganhei! – Elrohir falou choroso porque sabia que o gêmeo mais velho tinha rasão!

Hei! Será que eu posso saber quem é essa misteriosa dama que faz os meus dois irmãos discutirem assim? – Estel perguntou provocativo.

E quem mais seria?... – Elladan falou

...Tiniwiel! É claro! – Elrohir completou

Legolas que até então estava sorrindo, de repente perdeu o ar, engolindo em seco, ele tentou reformular o que tinha acabado de ouvir, os gêmeos estavam disputando por ela ? E se ela estivesse apaixonada por um deles? E se ela tivesse se esquecido da promessa? Ou pior, e se ela tivesse se esquecido dele? Não ela não se esqueceria, não podia ter se esquecido!

Nesse momento Elrond adentrou o salão, fazendo com que todos se levantassem:

Pelo visto minhas crianças se aprontaram antes de mim! – Mas antes que um deles pudesse responder, as portas do salão foram abertas e os cidadãos de Rivendell começaram a entrar e Erestor e Glorfindel vieram ao encontro da família.

Mellon-nin, creio que esteja na hora de fazer as honras de anfitrião – Falou o guerreiro loiro.

Sim! Me acompanham? – Perguntou aos dois companheiros que haviam acabado de se juntar a eles.

Claro!

E vocês crianças?

Não mesmo ada! - Falou Elrohir despreocupado, mas de repente se voltou para o pai – Ada sabe se a Tiniwiel vai demorar muito?

Logo chegara íon-nin a hora em que as estrelas nos darão o privilegio de tê-las ao nosso lado! – Disse Elrond enigmático.

Ah! Ada isso não ajuda em nada! – Elrohir resmungou.

Pare de reclamar! Não sei pra que você quer saber quando ela vai chegar se eu é que vou dançar com ela! – Elladan falou enquanto Elrond, Erestor e Glorfindel saiam.

Isso se ela quiser dançar com você! – Legolas se levantou para o espanto de todos.

Hei Las! Essa fala era minha! – Elrohir comentou tentando descontrair.

Então eu peço perdão, Ro! – Legolas respondeu envergonhado após se dar conta do que falará.

Mas as cornetas tocaram e o som de Lórien foi escutado enquanto a bela comitiva entrava pelos salões de Imladris, sendo comandadas pelo mestre Celeborn, e por Gandalf. Foi-lhes informado que a senhora Galadriel por ser uma das estrela, somente entraria no salão acompanhada das outras duas estrelas.

O som seguinte fez todos se calarem, era o som das trombetas de Mirkwood, com seu rei logo a frente, imponente e austero. Logo foi cumprimentado por Celeborn que ao ver o jeito com que o rei olhava para o filho tratou de levá-lo ao outro canto do salão dando uma piscada para Legolas. Mestre Celeborn era o único que sempre conseguia acalmar a situação quando essa tinha algo a ver com o rei de Mirkwood, dotado de grande paciência ele tinha esperanças, assim como todos, que um dia o rei abriria o coração e perceberia o grande presente que Iluvatar lhe dera.

Legolas era o tipo de filho que todos gostariam de ter, o rei era um dos homens mais invejados de toda arda por ter um filho como Legolas. Mas parece que isso não era o bastante para o nobre Thranduil.

Todos conversavam muito e se divertiam, os gêmeos e Estel tratavam de manter Legolas longe das vistas do pai, sem que o amigo percebesse não queriam velo triste.

Novamente cornetas foram ouvidas, mas dessa vez, não houve ser algum naquela festa que não ficasse quieto, paralisado, diante do que viam.

Legolas que estava de costas para as escadas, recebeu um cutucão de Estel, e ao se virar achou que estava tendo uma visão! Era ela!

Tiniwiel...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E entaum meninas?

Espero q tenham gostado! Pq eu to adrando fazer escrever essa fic!

Bom agora vamos aos agradecimentos neh!

_**Galadriel:**_ que bom que vc tah gostandu!pode ve como eu aceitei a sua dica!

_**Sadie:**_ é uma honra mto grande pra mim saber que você esta gostandu da minha fic!Jah q eu soh uma super fã sua!Migah eu amo as suas fics!

_**Karine:**_ Obrigada por ter dado a sua opinião e que bom que vc tah gostandu!

_**Nerwen:**_ Minha linda! Q bom que vc tah gostandu!eu tb soh beim manteiga derretida!quandu to escrevendo tenhu que parar as vezes pq tenhu que inchugar as lagrimas!

_**Ann-Krol:**_ Migah! Precisso disse alguma coisa?Você é uma pessoa mto mot mot especial mesmo viu!brigadaum pelas suas dicas e agora q vc é a minha beta oficial (gosto?hahahahahahahahhahaha) eu vo precissa cada veiz mais da sua ajuda viu!Tx dolu d montaum!)

Brigadaum meninas!

E deixem reviews plis...

Bjux;

Gio


	3. Chapter 3

Oi!

Demoro mais tah ai!

Bom meninas me desculpem pela demora é q eu tive um bloqueio imaginário!

E se não pelas fics q vcs atualizaram, as reviews q eu recebi e a minha grande Beta oficial (hahahahahahahahaha, lembra?) e migah Ann, eu naum teria conseguido terminar esse cap.!

Prometo q vou tentar demorar menos pra atualiza viu!

Bom...acho q é issu!

Brigadaum por continuarem lendo a fic!

Pq só pq vcs gostam de ler q eu gosto de escrever!

Agora vamos a Fic:

_Capitulo3:_

_Quando eu encontrar seus Olhos_

E como estava bela, ela sempre fora linda, mais agora ali naquela escada ele se deparava com uma elfa, e não mais uma elfinha, os cabelos negros vinham ate a cintura e eram brilhantes como uma noite de lua cheia, seus olhos azuis pareciam duas estrelas e seu sorriso, ah...que sorriso era aquele, um sorriso doce, calmo, tranqüilo, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, era ela mesmo!Ele não podia acreditar!Finalmente após tantos anos, sem nem se quer poder vê-la, Legolas fechou os olhos, e se fosse um sonho?Ele desejou com todas as forças que não fosse.

E para sua alegria Elrond lhe mostrou que não era:

- Creio que todos os presentes conheçam as nossas tão amadas estrelas, e hoje para nosso total deleito, elas farão a gentileza inestimável de dançarem para nós, uma dança que poucos de nós já viram e que todos com certeza desejam ver...a _elen nelde_!

De repente uma doce música começou a tocar. E de acordo com a música, lenta e suave, as três estrelas, cada qual representando um reino élfico – Galadriel, Lothlórien; Arwen, Rivendell; Tiniwiel, Mirkwood; mesmo tendo essa deixado de morar nesse reino há muitos anos; as estrelas começavam a tomar sua posição para que a dança começasse.

Arwen estava á frente das outras duas elfas por ser a estrela vespertina de seu povo. Galadriel se encontrava á direita de Arwen distante um ou dois passos no máximo atrás da neta. Enquanto Tiniwiel estava do lado esquerdo da elfa morena, colinear com Galadriel.

As elfas se encontrava nesta posição devido a um simples fato: Arwen, estava no meio das outras elfas pois a estrela vespertina significa o momento de transição do dia para a noite, ou seja, essa estrela é o ponto de equilíbrio entre as outras duas. Já Tiniwiel vinha à esquerda já que no momento em que a lua se põe ela o faz á oeste enquanto o sol começa a nascer à leste, indicando assim a posição de Galadriel à direita.

Sem muita demora a dança começou. Legolas não podia acreditar no que via. Aquela dança... Ele se lembrava dessa dança se lembrava de sua mãe a ensinando a dançar, se lembrava dela dançando... as lembranças eram tantas e vela ali, agora, dançando aquela mesma dança, era tão mágico.

Não era uma dança provocante como as humanas faziam, era uma dança suave, com movimentos perfeitos, giros delicados, saltos graciosos, e por isso exigia muita tranqüilidade e treino, mas como era bela, era uma dança não só de corpo, mas de alma, de coração.

Quando a dança acabou todos estavam paralisados, era uma imagem tão bela que achavam que era uma miragem e que ao se mexerem ela sumiria para sempre.Os primeiros a fazerem algum movimento receberam olhares críticos de todos por quebrarem aquele momento e logo toda a agitação no salão estava de volta.

Legolas ficou ali estático, sem poder acreditar. Ela estava realmente ali e agora que a via na sua frente rodeada de elfas que vinham para cumprimentá-la, agora que estava tão perto dela, podia falar com ela, mas lhe faltavam palavras, lhe faltava coragem. Por isso ficou parado, sem saber por quanto tempo; tão pouco, por quantas horas, mergulhado em lembranças e vontades. Estava tão perto dela. Alguns passos talvez, no entanto ao mesmo tempo tão longe quanto se ele estivesse na Terra Média e ela em Valinor, Voltou a si quando Elrohir e Elladan saíram em disparada e sem querer Elrohir acabou esbarrando em Legolas.

-Desculpa Las!- Mal Elrohir sabia que o simples uso desse apelido carinhoso, traria uma reação da elfa que ele tentava alcançar, Tiniwiel se virou de imediato ao ouvir o apelido, e quando o viu, achou que seu coração fosse saltar pela boca, após tantos anos ela achou que aquele momento nunca chegaria, de seus olhos uma lagrima solitária desceu, e viriam outras, tamanha era sua felicidade, se Arwen não tivesse apertado sua mão a fazendo voltar a realidade.

- Tiniwiel! Quer dançar comigo? – Os gêmeos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo!

- Elrohir não se meta! Você sabe que eu chequei primeiro! – Falou Elladan dando um pequeno tapa no irmão.

- Depende muito do ponde de vista! – Elrohir fez cara de pedinte, uma cara que seria impossível de resistir pra qualquer um, menos Elladan q já estava acostumado com as mascaras do irmão.

- Não mesmo, seu espertalhão!Não pense que vai me comprar com esse sua cara de elfo abandonado.

Enquanto os dois estavam ali discutindo pra saber quem dançaria com Tiniwiel, ela parecia ter ido a um outro lugar, parecia ter voltado a um sonho antigo e profundo de seu coração, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o seu maior desejo era correr até ele e poder abraçá-lo, mais suas pernas se negavam a obedecer, estavam bambas, tamanha a felicidade, Arwen era seu único apoio no momento, sabia que se a amiga não a estivesse segurando ela com certeza não agüentaria a emoção, velo ali, agora, tão belo, tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual ao elfinho que conhecera, era tão irreal.

- El parem com isso os dois! A Tiniwiel não vai poder dançar com vocês agora porque agora ela vai cantar! – Arwen ajudava a amiga como podia, sabia q tudo o que ela não precisava agora, depois de tanto tempo sem velo, era dos irmão tentando estragar tudo, mesmo sem ser proposital – Não é Tini?

- Ah..O que? – Tiniwiel perguntou voltando a realidade ao ouvir seu apelido de infância.

- Você vai cantar agora não vai? – Arwen foi o mais rápida que pode, olhando discretamente na direção onde Legolas estava fazendo com que a amiga entendesse o que ela queria dizer.

- A sim claro! – Ela concordou agradecendo a amiga com um sorriso.

- O que será que meus ouvidos estão a me enganar, ou eu ouvi que minha querida Tiniwiel vai cantar para nós? – Ao simples comentário de Elrond todas as cabeças se viraram, a voz de Tiniwiel era uma das mais belas de toda a terra media, mais ela raramente se sentia a vontade para cantar.

Tiniwiel deu um sorriso tímido e fez um simples movimento com a cabeça, indo até onde os músicos estavam, sentou-se de modo que pudesse tocar sua harpa, e cantou:

"_São teus olhos_

_A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos_

_Você que acendeu a minha vida_

_Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar_

_Meu amor_

_Se eu pudesse traduzir, meu coração_

_Todas as poesias feitas da paixão_

_Não seriam o bastante pra dizer_

_Meu amor_

_No silêncio das palavras eu já sei_

_Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei_

_Tudo o que eu preciso pra poder viver_

_Meu amor_

_Que transforma o mundo inteiro em um jardim_

_Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim_

_Que a lua se derrama pelo mar_

_Meu amor_

_Eu sabia antes mesmo de te ver_

_Que as estrelas me levavam pra você_

_Esperando a hora de te reencontrar_

_São teus olhos_

_A luz de mil estrelas..._

_São teus olhos"_

Todos ficaram abismados, era a voz mais linda que muitos já tinham ouvido, quando terminou todos desejavam que ela cantasse mais uma, e ao ver o sorriso dele, seus olhos se iluminaram, a como era bom ver aquele sorriso novamente.

Quando achou que poderiam se falar, os gêmeos apareceram na sua frente, como que por mágica e recomeçaram a sua disputa pra ver quem dançaria com ela sem nem ao menos lhe perguntar se queria dançar.

Tiniwiel que não queria dançar, pelo menos não com os gêmeos e já entediada da pequena discussão dos dois irmão, que já durava algum tempo, saiu do salão sem que os dois percebessem, e foi para os jardins.

Não é que não gostasse da companhia dos gêmeos, é só porque não queria dançar, aliás achava que suas pernas nem sequer teria forças para bailar depois de tantas emoções.

Se sentou na grama conformada, não conseguiria falar com ele hoje, teria que esperar até o alvorecer seguinte. Só de pensar nisso, que não poderia falar com ele naquela noite, seu coração doía. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, quando o viu achou que estivesse em um sonho, e agora que sabia que teria que esperar mais para falar com ele. Era tão ruim, parecia que tinha voltado aos portos cinzentos, vendo seus pais irem embora.

Mas dentro do salão alguém a procurava insistentemente, Legolas parecia tão aflito ao procurá-la e não a encontrar por todo o salão, que nem percebeu quando Arwen e Aragorn chegaram perto dele, percebendo que ele estava aflito, Arwen chegou perto do amigo, lhe deu um abraço e um beijo carinhoso, era impressionante a forte amizade que os dois possuíam, e então lhe disse ao pé do ouvido:

- Se queres encontrar a tua estrela, porque não olhas para a lua? – E após dizer isso se afastou, lhe dando um olhar enigmático, em algumas coisas Arwen muito se assemelhava com seu pai, não gostava muito de dar respostas prontas.

Legolas ficou pensando, o que a amiga poderia estar querendo lhe dizer, ele não entendeu muito bem mais fez exatamente o que a bela elfa lhe dissera, fez um breve aceno para o casal e se retirou do salão.

Foi até o jardim, e ao olhar para a lua como a amiga lhe dissera,viu algo brilhar perto das flores silvestres, resolveu se aproximar com cautela, para não assustar quem quer que estivesse ali, mas ao se aproximar e se deparar com uma cascata de cabelos negros e mais brilhantes do que nunca a luz da lua cheia, não pode conter sua voz, precisava ter certeza:

- Tini? – Ele a chamou pelo apelido de infância, e ela se virou de imediato, pra logo em seguida correr para os braços que tanto sentia falta.

Espero que vcs tenham gostado meninas!

Pq eu to amando escreve esse fic!

Ah soh maix uma coisa achu q logo,logo eu posto uma fic nova, maix ai vai se uma "realfic" do Orli e de outras pessoinhas maix!

E por hje é soh!

Bjux;

Gio


End file.
